


My Girl

by australiancarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, the whole squad is there, you get hurt but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Sonny becomes protective when a friend from your childhood ends up in a caseAll mistakes are my own





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi

 

“Wait a minute Liv” you stopped her briefing as you looked into interrogation 1, where Fin had just brought in the man that had been arrested for 2 counts of rape and attempted murder. “I know him….”  


“What?” Liv frowned

“Yeah, Ty Jackson. We went to high school together. We lived on the same street, we caught the same subway to school together. He was a couple of years above me… there’s no way he did it”

“You can’t be serious y/n, there’s DNA and both women identified him” Fin said

“Ty was like my older brother…the older brother of the neighbourhood. He was the one that kept all the boys in line. Stopped the creeps from hitting on me and the other girls. Hell, he shouted me lunch most days when my dad decided not to give me any food…”

“Yeah well now he’s a rapist” Amanda said

“I told you-“ you raised your voice

“Alright, that’s enough!” Liv cut you off “y/n go for a walk and cool off, I’ll talk to Mr Jackson” You huffed as you walked towards the vending machine. You stared at it for a moment before putting your money in and pressing the buttons for a can of cola.

Hours later you were sitting at your desk when Ty was brought out, in handcuffs.

“Take Mr Jackson to holding” Liv said to an officer.

“So?” Amanda asked

“Still claiming innocence” Liv sighed

“How? We have witnesses and DNA” Amanda asked

“Maybe he is innocent” you mumbled just loud enough for them to hear

“Stone is already putting together a case. He has his hearing tomorrow for bail and then court in a week” Liv said ignoring your comment.

* * *

 

“You really think he didn’t do it?” Sonny asked as you sat on the bench in his apartment, while he stirred the pasta sauce he was making.

“It just isn’t like Ty. He was always the good one” you sighed

“Well…. you didn’t really grow up in the best neighbourhood and he’s still living in it… maybe he… I don’t know…maybe he turned into one of the bad ones” Sonny said

“You calling every guy I grew up with a rapist Sonny?” You shot back at him

“No you know I’m not” he replied taping the excess sauce off the spoon before placing it down and walking over to you. He placed his hands on your hips and stood in between your legs. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Your mind flashes to what the rest of the squad would think if they saw the two of you right now. You and Sonny had been dating for 8 months in secret. How the two of you had managed to keep it a secret was a mystery but you and Sonny liked that no one at work knew. It kept personal and private life separate.

“There’s a lot of evidence against him Doll”

“I know but-“

“If it turns out that it is him- and I’m not saying that it is. But if it was Ty that raped those women, I want you to be prepared” he kissed your head “and if he contacts you, please tell me”

“Ty wouldn’t hurt me”

“Y/n please” Sonny pleaded. You leant forward and kissed his lips

“I promise I’ll tell you” 

* * *

 

You sat between Sonny and Fin in the courtroom as Ty stood in front of a judge.

“how do you plead?” the judge asked   


“Not guilty” his lawyer answered for him. You saw Amanda roll her eyes from the corner of your eyes.   


“The people demand remandment. The suspect has attacked and hospitalised a victim and is seen as a flight risk” Stone said   


“Allegedly attacked” his lawyer quickly retorted. The lawyer and Stone went back and forth over whether Ty should be granted bail. Eventually, the judge gave bail with $50,000 bond. Ty turned around as he was heading out of the room.

“y/n? What are you doing here” Ty smiled at you. He reached his arm out towards you as you moved towards him. A guard pushed his arm down. Sonny moved towards you.

“I’m a detective now at SVU” you said   


“You know me, you know I didn’t do it”   


“It’ll be okay Ty” you said as he was ushered out of the room.  

* * *

 

You spent the next few days working on paperwork. Liv took you off Ty’s case because of your conflict of interest but you were keeping up with everything. Ty posted bail and was waiting for his trial. You were sitting at your desk when Liv came rushing out of her office.

“Let’s go we have a situation” Liv yelled “Hostage situation downtown…” Liv looked at you “It’s Ty Jackson” you jumped to your feet and followed everyone down to the cars. As you got out of the car you followed behind Liv.   


“You shouldn’t be here you’re not on this case y/n” Liv said   


“No way in hell” you grunted as an NYPD officer walked towards Liv  


“Ty Jackson holding Natalia Barrow at gunpoint in her apartment. The building has been evacuated as much as possible and the block shut down. Got the building surrounded and we are trying to get a spot from a building” he said   


“Liv you can’t shoot him” you said   


“Have you made contact?” Liv asked   


“We’ve tried but no luck”   


“Is she hurt?” Fin asked   


“We can’t tell”   


“Such a great guy y/n” Amanda said. You glared at her before turning to the building. Liv was handed a megaphone. She tried to get Ty to talk but there was nothing.

“Liv let me go in” You said

“y/n no” Sonny said

“I can stop him. He won’t hurt me”  you said   


“Okay, but put your bloody vest on” she said. Fin put the vest over you as Liv handed you the megaphone.   


“Ty…Ty it’s me..y/n can I come up there?” you spoke as clear as you could. You saw Ty come to the window.   


“No gun y/n! I mean it!” he yelled. You grabbed your gun out of your pocket and held it up before placing it on the ground.

“y/n don’t” Sonny called to you  


“It down Ty Can I come up?” a moment passed before you saw Ty nod. You made your way through the building and to the apartment. “Ty it’s me. I’m alone and unarmed will you let me in?” the door slowly opened before an arm jolted out and pulled you in. You looked around the apartment. It was flipped upside. Furniture spewed everywhere, broken picture frames and plant pots. There was Natalia, the latest victim in the case, she was huddled in the corner, a cut above her eye, dripping blood. You went to move towards her when Ty stopped you. You’d never seen him like this before. He was erratic and pacing around the room.  His eyes were bloodshot and his hair sticking up.

“Ty I just want to make sure she’s okay, can I check on her?” you asked   


“You’re wearing a vest. What you don’t feel safe with me anymore?” Ty asked   


“Of course I-”   


“I always kept you safe remember? On the subway, on the streets. I’d buy you grilled cheese sandwiches. They were your favourite” he said “I never ever hurt you and now” he chuckled slightly “now that you’re some hot shot detective you wear a vest around me?”   


“Ty it’s not you, its just protocol….” you said before starting to take it off. You could hear everyone’s voice in your head, especially Sonny’s telling you to stop, to leave the vest on. You let the vest fall to the ground.

“Can I please check on Natalia?” You asked. Ty nodded. You slowly walked over to Natalia, careful not to spook Ty as he went to the window.

“Please please help me” she whispered “I don’t want to die”

“No one is dying” you told her sternly

“I thought he was the pizza guy… I didn’t even check the peephole. And there he was holding a gun. He hit me with the handle” she whispered

“And that’s how this happened?” You asked carefully touching her head where the cut was “has he done anything else?”

“No… just a lot of yelling and pointing the gun at me” she said

“It’s going to be okay” you told her and turned back to Ty. He was at the window, pointing the gun down to the street below. Liv was back on the megaphone but he wasn’t talking.

“What’s that?!” Ty yelled as your phone started ringing

“It’s just my phone”

“Turn it off!” He yelled. You pulled your phone out.

“Ty, it’s my Lieu” you said as you cancelled the call “She’s going to keep calling” she called again and you cancelled it “Ty, if you don’t start talking they are going to come in here, shoot and ask questions later”

“Why?! I haven’t done anything!” Ty yelled pointing the gun at you  


“You are holding a witness in your trial and an SVU detective at gunpoint” you said as the phone rang again “Let me answer it Ty”   


“Put it on speaker” he said   


“Liv your on speaker” you said   


“Is everything okay y/n?” Liv asked   


“We’re okay, Natalia is okay, she has a cut above her right, lost a bit of blood but it looks superficial”   


“What about you?” Liv asked   


“She’s fine!” Ty yelled   


“I-I am Liv he hasn’t hurt me” you quickly reassured her   


“Ty…Ty can you hear me?” Liv asked Ty nodded   


“He’s listening Liv”   


* * *

Sonny paced back and forth as he watched you walk into the building. He wanted to yell and scream, telling Liv that she couldn’t let you go in there unarmed.

“Carisi she knows what she’s doing” Fin said. But Fin didn’t know. None of them knew what was going through his body right now. The women he loved was putting herself in danger. He knew she could hold her own, no doubt about that. He just wanted to be beside her, to make sure she was okay. Sonny stood next to Liv as she spoke on the megaphone, trying to get Ty to talk.   


“This isn’t working, call her phone” Sonny said biting his thumb   


“Give it some more time” Amanda said   


“No! Call her phone!” Sonny raised his voice taking everyone by surprise. Liv took out her phone and called you.   


“No answer” Liv sighed looked up to the apartment   


“Call again” Sonny demanded. Liv frowned at Sonny before redialing.   


“Liv your on speaker” you said like music to Sonny’s ears, he good breath a little easier knowing y  


“Is everything okay y/n?” Liv asked   


“We’re okay, Natalia is okay, she has a cut above her right, lost a bit of blood but it looks superficial”   


“What about you?” Liv asked   


“She’s fine!” Ty yelled   


“I-I am Liv he hasn’t hurt me” you quickly said. It like music to Sonny’s ears, he good breath a little easier knowing you were okay for now.  


“Ty…Ty can you hear me?” Liv asked a moment passed   


“He’s listening Liv” you said

“Get her out of there” Sonny whispered   


“Ty…Ty my name is Olivia Benson do you remember me? I was one of the officers that arrested you” Liv said   


“Yeah I remember you” Ty said   


“Good, good. Now Ty I need you to let Natalia and y/n go” Liv said   


“No!” Ty yelled   


“Ty, listen to me. You need to let them go. If you want to make it out of here alive you need to let Natalia and y/n go”   


“Even just let Natalia go Ty” you said   


“Shut up!” Ty yelled. A crash was heard and Natalia screamed.   


“Ty! Leave her alone!” you yelled and then Sonny’s blood ran cold as he heard shots being fired.   


Sonny paced around the waiting room, reading and re-reading all the posters on the wall.

_Get your flu shot, wash your hands, give blood._

He just needed to know you were okay, he needed to know you were alive. His head shot around as he heard the doctor walking towards the squad. Sonny quickly walked towards him, Liv hot on his tail.

“Is she alive?” Sonny asked

“Yes she is alive” the doctor nodded

“How is she?” Liv asked

“I’m sorry guys but I need to talk to family only” he said

“No” Sonny frowned “no no you are going to tell us home y/n is”

“I’m sorry sir family only” the doctor insisted

“Sonny it’ll be okay” Amanda reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder

“By hell, it will! That is my girl in there and you are going to tell me how she is!” Sonny yelled. Liv, Fin, Amanda and Peter all looked at each other in shock at Sonny’s revelation that the two of you were a couple “her mother is out of town, visiting family in Chicago…now I’m going to ask you again, how is my girl?”

“Okay sir I’m sorry” the doctor held his hands up in Defense “like I said she is alive but we did lose her for a while”

“Lose her? W-w-what do you mean?” Sonny asked

“Her heart stopped beating. She coded. Flatlined for 20 minutes before we managed to get her back”

“What’s the damage?” Liv asked

“We don’t know, there could be none…or there could be brain damage, lose of memory or moment. We just don’t know until she wakes up…if she wakes up”

“What do you mean if? You said she was alive” Fin said

“Yes she is alive and she is off the ventilator which are all good signs. The next few hours and days are critical though, I am hopefully though”

“C-c-can I see her?” Sonny asked holding back his tears

“Of course. You can all follow me” the doctor said. The squad followed him down the hall to your room. “The nurses are just finishing up you can go in when they are done”

“Thank you” Liv whispered to the doctor as Sonny looked through the window at you. You were pale, hooked up to IVs, heart rate monitor and oxygen to your nose. Sonny pulled back the tears as two nurses moved around the room.

“How long?” Liv asked standing next to Sonny but her eyes not moving from you.

“Huh?”

“How long have the two of you been together?”

“A little over 8 months” Sonny said “we-uh- we didn’t want it to interfere with work…so we didn’t tell anyone…only just took her to meet my ma a couple of months ago”

“Makes sense” Liv nodded

“Are you mad?” Sonny asked turning to her, taking his eyes off you for the first time. Liv sighed and looked at him as nurses came out of the room.

“Not at all” she smiled at him “go be with your girl. We’ll be right out here” Sonny smiled before walking into the room.

“Hey Doll” Sonny whispered slowly walking over to the seat next to the bed. He sat down and took your hand, it was slightly colder than normal. “Hey Doll, you gotta wake up…I kinda blew our cover with the squad so you gotta wake up…Fin has gotten the chance to make fun of us”

Sonny sat there for hours. Watching your chest rise and fall, listening to the heart rate machine beep. Over time Liv, Amanda, Peter and Fin had come into the room as well. Every so often a whispered conversation would happen but silence would quickly fall over them.

“Sonny-“ Amanda pointed out the window to a women

“Her mum” Sonny sighed “I need to talk to her but-“ he looked down at your hand, the hand he hadn’t let go since sitting in the chair all those hours ago.

“Go, I’ll hold her hand” Fin said “she’s my partner I won’t let anything happen to her” Sonny nodded trading spots with Fin before walking towards the door

“Liv will you come with me?” Sonny asked. Liv nodded following him outside.

“Oh Dominick” your mum cried wrapping her arms around him “what happened?”

“She-she uh-“

“Y/n was shot while saving a victim” Liv said taking over for Sonny “she was shot 3 times in her back…they took her to surgery where they lost her for a bit… we’re just waiting for her to wake up”

“Oh my baby” she looked at you through the window “please tell me you caught the person who did this”

“Yes, he is in custody… Mrs y/l/n… the man the shot y/n was Ty Jackson… y/n knew him from when she was younger”

“Ty? No no, it couldn’t be Ty… he loves y/n like a little sister… I wasn’t around during her childhood… I wasn’t right… her father had custody… he didn’t want her, just didn’t want me to have her. Ty looked after her, kept her safe. He wouldn’t do this…” your mother said

“He did y/m/n. We were there… I didn’t keep her safe like I promised you…” Sonny’s eyes filled with tears

“It wasn’t Sonny’s fault” Liv quickly replied “y/n went into the building. Ty had a victim at gunpoint. He’d only talk to y/n she went in the building. Ty went to shoot the victim and she jumped in front, saving her life. She’s a hero”

“I shouldn’t have let her-“ Sonny started

“Dominick no. We both know my daughter. She stubborn you wouldn’t have been able to change her mind” she held Sonny’s face. The moment was broken by the door to your room opening.

“Guys she’s coming to” Peter said Sonny quickly ran into your room. Fin moved out the way so Sonny could sit back down. “I’ll go get someone”

“Hey-Hey Doll” Sonny whispered rubbing your hand as you groaned “y/n Doll can you hear me?”

“Mmmmmhmmmm” you groaned slowly opening your eyes. A doctor and a few nurses walked in. They started working on her.

“Hi y/n I’m your doctor can you hear me?” He asked

“Sonny” you mumbled reaching for him

“I’m right here Doll” Sonny reassured you.

“Y/n can you hear me?” The doctor asked again

“Yes”

“Can you squeeze my hands?” You squeezed them, “Can you move your feet?” You slowly wiggled your feet “do you know what day it is?” He asked as he shone a light in your eyes

“Thursday? Or maybe Friday? No definitely Thursday I was composing to Sonny this morning cause I thought it was Friday”

“Good good. And do you know who the president is?”

“Unfortunately” You grunted making everyone laugh

“She okay. We’ll have to run some more tests soon but for now she’s okay” the doctor smiled

“Thank you doctor” Liv shook his hand

“I’m guessing they know?” You asked Sonny, who kissed your head

“I kinda let it slip” he smiled at you, blushing slightly

“Is Natalia okay?” You asked, your eyes finally adjusting to the room

“She is. Small concussion and some bruises but other than that she is okay” Fin said

“And-And Ty is he…” you trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

“He’s alive” Amanda said “he surrendered when he shot you. He’s in custody” you breathed a sigh of relief

“I want to see him” you said

“Y/n no way in hell-“

“Sonny I want to see him!” You argued

“We’ll give you guys a moment” Liv said. Peter, Amanda, Fin and your mum walked out closing the door behind them.

“Doll you can’t be serious! He shot you! 3 times!” Sonny exclaimed

“He didn’t mean to hurt me”

“It doesn’t matter that he didn’t mean to hurt you! He didn’t just hurt you, y/n! He killed you! You stopped breathing, your heart wasn’t beating! You were dead for a solid 15 minutes! If you think I give a flying fuck about who he was trying to hurt, think again. Because the next time I see that son of a bitch, he’s going to wish he didn’t make it out of that apartment”

“Sonny please-“

“Doll, I nearly lost you. You took off your vest, why would you do that?” Sonny lowered his voice sitting in the chair, bringing your hand to his lips for him to kiss.

“He thought I didn’t trust him… He wasn’t trying to shoot me Sonny… I’m okay, I’m still here” You tried to reason with him. Sonny stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

“My god my girl is stubborn” he mumbled

“That I am” you said

“Stubborn?” Sonny asked

“No your girl” you grinned before grabbing his tie and pulling him to your lips. “Stubborn too but mostly your girl”


End file.
